


I've seen the way you look at me...

by Laramie



Series: Things you said [10]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...when you think I don't notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've seen the way you look at me...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by jembu23 from the dialogue prompt post: marshallismyname.tumblr.com/post/127415169803. The first part is from Ivy's POV, just to switch things up a bit.

**January 1924**

Ivy was cheerfully stirring a Hollandaise sauce when Jimmy approached her. Once, that would have affected her, but now she only wondered what mischief he was up to and how much he would scowl when Mrs Patmore came back and chucked him out.

"Listen, Ivy," he said in a low voice. "I've got to talk to you about something."

He sounded so serious that she was almost concerned for a moment. "What's the matter?"

"It's about us - not that there is an 'us'," he added hastily, tugging on the sleeve of his footman's livery. "I just mean, you and me."

"Get to the point, Jimmy," Ivy sighed.

"Look, I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

Ivy blinked. She had not been looking at Jimmy any differently to anyone else for a long time.

"And I have to tell you, it's never going to happen, I'm sorry, but it's not."

"That's fine," she said, puzzled.

"I know you're upset," Jimmy went on, looking into her eyes with a sympathetic expression as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "But I'm courting someone else, this lovely girl called T- um, Tabitha, and it's honestly not going to happen between us."

"That's _fine_ ," Ivy repeated emphatically, shrugging off his arm. She was quite insulted that he thought she would cling to her earlier crush on him even in the face of how rude he was.

"I hope we can still be friends," Jimmy said then, with some strange attempt at sincerity.

At that, Ivy had to laugh. "You do think so much of yourself! Honestly, I wouldn't go out with you now if you paid me. Now go on with you before Mrs Patmore catches you again."

Jimmy, looking bewildered, left the kitchen.

* * *

"You did _what_?" Thomas asked, later, when they were reclining side-by-side on Thomas's bed.

"Shut up," Jimmy retorted, hiding his face in Thomas's neck. "She _does_ keep looking at me, you know she does."

"Only because you happen to be in her line of sight," Thomas corrected him with exasperation. "You're an arrogant little tyke."

Jimmy licked Thomas neck before speaking, though it was really more like Jimmy was poking him with his tongue.

"I was trying to be _nice_ ," he retorted. "At least she'll think I'm courting some woman."

"When in fact you're courting _me_ ," Thomas growled, rolling over to cover Jimmy's body with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> In canon, Ivy had left by Jan 1924. But I didn't realise that until long after I'd written this, and anyway this series has always ignored series 5 so I've decided it also ignores Ivy leaving in the 2013 CS (the one at the end of s4). Which means more Ivy, yay!


End file.
